


Just Me and You

by jakelsx



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakelsx/pseuds/jakelsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn and Maggie talk about what their lives would be like without the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cells were quiet. Occasionally, there was a slight shuffle of someone’s feet. A clang of a metal door closing as people switched watch shifts. Sometimes, they could hear Daryl spit out the bad taste that had settled in his mouth. But overall, it was a quiet evening. 

He sat down on his moldy cot and leaned back against the cement wall. A long day on his feet. Waiting. Worrying. Wishing for a way out. 

He found that in her. When he closed his eyes and just concentrated on her smile when he did something stupid, her eyes right after they kissed, her fingers touching his skin. He could just escape just for a second. 

“Hey.” It was just for a second. “You awake?” she whispered. She approached him and squeezed herself onto the cot with him, making herself comfortable against his body. 

“You think you can just use me like that?” he retorted. 

“Damn it, Glenn.” She flinched slightly. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

He moved so that her body, which had gotten significantly smaller since they first met, fit comfortably in his. She sighed deeply and dreamily in his arms, which also had lost some of their girth since the apocalypse. 

“Can I ask you a question?” he mumbled against her ear. 

“Anything.” 

“If we met before all this-“

“Don’t bring this up again.”

“Just hear me out. If we met before all this. Before the walkers and everything. And you still liked me-“

“Why do you always think that?”

“What?”

“Why do you always think that if it weren’t for the end of the world, I would’ve just passed you by?”

“Well, because you’re popular and pretty and… Will you let me finish my question please?”

“Fine. But for the record, I love you. Right here, right now. And that’s all that matters.”

There was a moment of silence as he let it sink in. He felt her hand wrap around his and give it a gentle squeeze. 

“Maggie, do you ever think about what our lives would be like if things were normal? And we were like this, together?”

“Sure.” She laughed. 

“I’m serious!” 

“I’d have three kids.”

“Three!?” She laughed again but this time, it sounded sad. 

“I’d have three kids,” she said as she traced the knuckles on his hand. “I would finish school first, though. Get a degree somewhere and then get a job. Somewhere that’d make my dad proud. We would live somewhere nice. Maybe up in South Carolina. I had an aunt there. Near the beach so we could go out and take walks in the evening next to the water. But you’d have to teach me how to swim so we can take our kids out to play in the ocean.” She paused. “I want at least one girl, though. Raise her right and make sure she doesn’t make the same mistakes as I did. I’d make sure she grows up right.”

“You’d make a great mother, Maggie.” 

And then the thought of a family together truly struck him. But coupled with the hopelessness of reality, he suddenly felt deflated. “I don’t think I’d be a good dad,” he sighed. “I don’t think I’d be a good dad at all.” 

“What’re you talking about?”

“I can teach you how to swim though. I guess I could teach the kids how to swim too. But I’m not as strong as Rick or Hershel. Those guys are dads but me?” He didn’t even know if he was joking. But he hoped he wasn’t. The image of him and Maggie together making a family began to become clearer and clearer as he concentrated harder and harder. 

“Our kids would have the best father in the world.” She leaned her head against his chest and he could feel her breath in and out. She took his hands. “When they go to school, our kids are going to talk about their daddy and how he’s so brave. Oh, so brave and strong. They’re going to come home and see us. Me and you on the couch watching television.” She laughed happily this time, maybe at the irony of it all. “They’re going to tell us what they learned, about the silly things they did. I’m going to make dinner for us while you play with them outside. Later, I’m going to look out the window and see you. And you look so happy.” 

He didn’t know, but she was smiling. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. 

“And you’re going to see me and I’m going to be so damn happy. We’ll have dinner from some recipe my mom had. The kids will be tired so we’ll put them to bed. Then it’ll just be me and you.” 

“I like the sound of that,” he mumbled softly as pressed his head against hers. 

“We’ll go outside and take that walk. Just me and you.” 

They both laid in the quiet until sleep took over. That night, they dreamed of that future, that walk together, their love. Because they deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Maggie continue to strive for normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: This takes place after Season 3 finale. (Between S3 and S4)

He always dreamed of having a normal life. Was that too much to ask for? A nice job, a house, a wife, a family, maybe a dog. It wasn’t anything special or extravagant. But no, the world just had to turn to shit. 

However, he did have at least one good thing. 

“Maggie! Maggie, where are you?” he called into the cell block. 

“Coming!” she replied. 

“I told Daryl we’d take the next watch.”

“I’ll be down in a minute!” 

They would plan these nights every once and a while. This was a night when they would “take watch” but really just have a pseudo-date night. If you closed your eyes and covered your ears, it could almost be like a normal night in Georgia. Besides, with all the factories shut down and cars not running, the skies were so much clearer. And if you ignored the tinge of rotting flesh, the air was quite fresh and crisp. 

Maggie hurried down the stairs with a shotgun slung over her shoulder. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Glenn waited till they got outside to surprise her with the extra food he found. “Madam, the chef’s special of tonight,” he said in a phony British accent. He presented her with a package of cookies and a water bottle. 

“How romantic.” She pecked his cheek. “I never pegged you for the type.” 

“Hey, I could be romantic if I wanted to.”

“Okay, then. Who are you saving it for?” 

That stung Glenn’s heart a little. He knew that he never took Maggie out on a proper date or got her flowers or gave her the romantic treatment she deserved. It was like all the traditional rules of dating were arbitrary in this new world. But he couldn’t help to think about what he would give her if the apocalypse had been postponed. 

“Please, indulge yourself,” he said, a little more quietly. Maggie quickly picked up on his hesitance. 

“I was just kidding, you know.” She rubbed his back. “I know you’re a total softie.” She planted kisses along his jaw. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking of us before this whole thing happened-...”

“Again? Come on, Glenn, let’s just enjoy our night.” 

“See, that’s the thing. It sucks how I can’t take you to a nice restaurant where we can dress fancy and dance. We can’t even have sex on a bed, for God’s sake.” 

“I think our sex is just fine where it is.” She smiled coyly. 

“But I want to treat you right, Maggie. I had to get your wedding ring from a walker’s finger!” 

“I love it.” 

“You won’t be able to pick out your perfect wedding dress! Or even plan the damn wedding. It’ll probably take half an hour like nothing happened.”

“That’s okay.”

“We can’t go on a honeymoon or even get enough privacy to do anything!”

“We manage.”

“I can’t take you on romantic walks along the beach like the stupid movies say to do! I can’t pay for the check at dinner or walk you to your door...”

“Glenn, shut up. Have a cookie.” 

At this point, he felt sorrier for himself and his manhood. Instead of chocolates or some other sexy dessert girls liked, he brought semi-stale cookies for their date. They tasted like sugared cardboard. 

“Glenn, I get it,” Maggie said after a few strenuous bites of the cookie. “You want to be the best boyfriend ever and blow my mind. Don’t you see? I don’t need all that. Would it be nice to have seen you in a nice suit? Yeah. Is this going to be the marriage I thought I’d have when I was a kid? Probably not. But I don’t care. All I care about is that you’re the one I’m sharing it with. I know you love me already.”

“I do. I love you so much,” he pleaded. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. 

“This is all I want,” she sighed. 

They kissed slowly, then fiercely, then playfully, then passionately that night. Even though they didn’t taste that good, the cookies were gone by the end of the five hour watch and although they didn’t want to admit it, the cookies were better than anything else in the prison. Their evening ended with Daryl coming back to the post and Glenn carrying the sleeping Maggie back to their cell. 

That night, Maggie dreamed of Glenn in a suit. His hair was combed nicely; she wanted to run her fingers through it and grab it as she rode him. He wore a sleek, simple tie that he probably spent hours getting right. To her surprise, he actually had shoes that matched. 

In her dream, she walked up to him in a dress. The look in his eyes was priceless as she approached him. “Hey,” he said. 

“Hi,” she replied. “Let’s go.”

She took his hand and led him out the door. They would have dinner at a candle-lit restaurant and then walk on the street until they couldn’t walk anymore. Then they’d return to his house, where they would finally make love on a bed and tangle themselves in a hurricane of sheets. 

That night, they had smiles on their faces not because they finally tasted normalcy but because they had each other. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
